Come Away With Me
by alwayslove4u
Summary: B/A 4EVER. I'm in denial and always will be. It a real chezy story
1. Default Chapter

Title: Come Away With Me  
  
AN: B/A 4EVER. I'm in denial and will be forever.  
  
Summary: This is another story that takes place while it's raining. I love rainy days just sitting by the fire all cozy and warm. This story is so chessy, but a happy story.  
  
Lyric: Norah Jones Song: Come Away With Me  
*Come away with me in the night*  
  
It's raining again. Every time it rains I feel safe. I just get this feeling that everything is going to be all right and I don't have to worry about the future. I could just think about right now. I look over to my left and Angel is asleep. I love this man to death. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him, but I don't think about that right now. I want to live in this moment. Buffy bends down and kisses Angel firmly on the lips. He awakes and kisses her back.  
*Come away with me*  
  
"Hey." He said as her let up for air.  
  
"Hey your self."  
  
"What time is .. Buffy silenced him with her fingers.  
  
"Lets take a ride and go some where."  
  
"Baby it 2:30 am." He looked at the clock and back at his lover. "Where would we go?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets just pack a little clothes and get on the road and see where it takes us."  
  
"I love it when it rains, do you know that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*And I will write you a song*  
  
"Did you really want to go somewhere?" He pulled her closer to him in his arms to look into her eyes.  
  
"I did and who knows what will happen. I feel great, lets go please..." Angel couldn't resist her.  
  
"Anything for you love, but lets wait in till the morning and then will leave. Sounds good?" He said caressing her cheek gently. She smiled and laid down on his chest. She smiled to her self in till she found sleep again.  
  
*Come away with me on a bus*  
  
The next morning Buffy had awoken to Angel's kissed.  
  
"You sure know how to wake up someone." He smiled  
  
"Only returning the favor Mrs. O' Brian. It's time to get up our adventure starts now. Buffy climb out of the bed and walked over to her draws and started packing. She had no clue on where she was going, but she felt great and didn't really care. She turned back towards the bed to stair at Angel who was still lying in bed. Angel felt some one looking at him, looking up to meet Buffy eyes he smiled.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Well it's time to get up Mr."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Don't you want to join me in the shower. I can use the extra hands washing my back.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that.  
*Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies*  
  
I didn't know how long we had been driving. I didn't care. Have you been so completely happy that you didn't care what would happen next in. That's how I feel right now. Everything is so perfect. "Your so quite over there. Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Hope you have a jar full?"  
  
"I do. Tell me babe what's on your mind." Angel pulled Buffy's hand into his as he kept driving and kissed it.  
  
*I want to walk with you, On a cloudy day*  
  
"I'm so happy. I've never felt this happy before. I love the rain, but I love you even more. Things are going good for us. I don't know what else to say, it perfect baby.  
  
Angel smiled as he heard his wife talking and blushing at the same time.  
  
*In the fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high*  
  
Buffy and Angel stop at a bed and breakfast as the rain became too hard to drive in.  
  
"Hi welcome Ann's and Lynn's bed and breakfast. How may we serve you?"  
  
"Can we have a room for the night?"  
  
"Sure lets get you check in." The desk clerk had Angel fill out a card of information and handed him the keys to their suite.  
  
"Thank you sir. Check out time is at one. Please enjoy your self and your stay."  
  
*So won't you try to come*  
  
The room was great. It had a large bed with a big window like the one we have in our bedroom. There is also a huge fireplace, which is lit. The room has a cozy feel to it. Angel came from out of the bedroom with a big blanket. I noticed that he changed into his pj's bottoms and his chest was bare. I felt out of place. I kissed him gently on the cheek and walked into the bedroom to change into the white night gown Angel bought me for Christmas.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop*  
  
Buffy appeared in front of Angel wearing the white silk gown.  
  
"Wow, you look good. I know it would fit you so well when I bought it. Now come here." Angel opened the blanket and Buffy sat on his lap with her chest to his back. Angel wrapped his arms around her.  
  
*Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you*  
  
"I know what you meant when you told me those things back in the car. I feel the same way love. I'm so happy for the both of us. Sometimes I don't know what to say either. Words alone can't express how much I love you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. She kissed him on the lips and pressed her self deeper in Angel embrace as though she couldn't get enough of him.  
*And I want to wake up with rain falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me*  
  
Tbc... 


	2. Running

Part Two  
  
Title: Running  
  
Summary: B/A 4EVER. This is a happy fic. Hope you like and enjoy reading it.  
*Run, running all the time Running to the future With you right by my side*  
  
I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I've never had a feeling like this before. I'm happy and can't explain how I feel. Last night was great I sat with Angel by the fire and we talked all night in till I fell asleep. I woke up in the arms of my angel. I love the feeling of be held. He moves and pulls me closer to him.  
  
"Morning love."  
  
"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
I turned over on my side to ask him a question that I would never dare to ask him, but I have to know why I feel this way. Plus I need to tell him were having a baby. I thought that I would never get the chance to have kids with him. Every thing has changed so much during these last few years.  
  
*Me, I'm one you chose Out of all the people You wanted me the most*  
  
"Why do you love?" I asked. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was hurt by question.  
  
"Why would you ask me that question? You think that I don't love you?"  
  
"I know you love me. I need to know why. Please tell me. I've been having these wonderful feelings that won't shack off. I just need to know baby, please tell me." I never saw much pain in his eyes for asking a question that I needed to find out.  
  
"Never mind I didn't mean to question why you love me when I know that you do." I turned over and know that I shouldn't have asked.  
  
*And I'm so sorry that I've fallen Help me up, let's keep on running Don't let me fall out of love*  
  
We laid there not saying a word, but then Angel pulled me towards him and I could feel the beating of his chest.  
  
*Running, running as fast as we can Do you think we'll make it? Do you think we'll make it? We're running, keep holding my hand So, we don't get separated  
  
"You know the first time I knew I love you is when I first saw you. You were 15 then. Please turn over I want to answer your question." Buffy turned over and looked into Angel's eyes. He smiled and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
*Be, be the one I need Be the one I trust most Don't stop inspiring me*  
  
"I love you so much. I was a little shocked when you asked me that question, but I'm not mad. I know how you're feeling. I feel the same way to. No words can express everything what you are to me. I hope that's enough to let you know I love you and why.  
  
"It is. Thank you." She kissed him.  
  
*Sometimes it's hard to keep on running We work so much to keep it going Don't let me fall out of love. Running, running as fast as you can I really hope we make it Do you think will make? We're running, keep holding my hand So we don't get separated*  
  
"So how long our we planning on staying here?"  
  
"Let stay one more night. I really like it here."  
  
"Ok, we will. I have to go and recheck us in for another night." Angel said as he climb out of be slipping on his pants.  
  
"Before you go there one thing that I have to tell you."  
  
"And what's that?" He said looking down at her on the bed.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
*The future...*  
  
Tbc... 


End file.
